


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by GoldenaTS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious Tony, Pining Steve, SteveTony Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenaTS/pseuds/GoldenaTS
Summary: Steve is falling head over heels for Tony





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for @thorki-and-other-obsessions on Tumblr
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar! English is not my native language.

Steve always thought that he is into women. At least before the ice it looked like that. Because he loved Peggy or he thought that it was love. Until now, until he met one sassy, smart handsome brunette with perky butt and the most beautiful hazel eyes, in which he could drown in. Maybe he is just into pretty brunettes with good sense of humor, self-confidence and spark in chocolate eyes after all.  
He can remember very vividly when he saw genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark for the first time. His heart skipped a beat when Tony took his Iron man helmet in helicarrier after capturing Loki. His dark shiny hair slightly disheveled being under helmet, sparking big dark honey eyes and one sexy goatee. The moment when Tony licked his puffy pretty kissable lips with distracting pink tongue before joking about Steve’s age and something called pilates, appeared repeatedly in Steve’s wet dreams for long time since that. He was tense and arguing with Tony pretending to be annoyed, but he was actually trying to hide his ogling and fighting to not put a boner in front of his new teammates , how embarrassing would that be.  
And it was getting even worse, although there were just arguing for most of the time spent together, Steve was falling head over heels for Tony with every single minute. He was trying to play annoyance against him, but it was really not working, not at all. Actually angry Tony was ridiculously hot Tony. When he was shouting at Steve, Steve just wanted to shove him against the wall and kiss him roughly.  
One time Nat even told him to finally bend Stark over desk or shut his mouth with something more intimidating or interesting then just stupid arguments. It’s getting ridiculous Captain. And Steve was panicking and blushing, horrified that somebody maybe knows his little secret.

+++

Since they started working together as a team, Tony was giving Steve plenty stuff for his naughty fantasies.  
Like right now after another rough and long mission back in the Avengers tower. Tony is stepping out from his impressive Iron man armour and walking around to the coffee maker in his very tight black under suit. This goddammit suit is leaving nothing to imagination, because it’s wrapped so perfectly around Tony’s sculpted muscular body. Every single part of Tony’s perfect figure is screaming to be touched and Steve’s fingers are twitching with need.  
Tony takes his cup of coffee together with one water bottle informing everybody, that he needs to go to his lab to work on some flaws on his suit , which he detected during today’s battle. Then he turns around to Steve telling him something, Steve doesn’t even know what, because he is still drooling around Tony’s shapes.  
When Tony turns back to go to lab finally, he drops his water bottle.  
„Damn!” Tony is cursing while bending to pick up his water. Unfortunately or fortunately, really hard to say, he is bending right in front of Steve, with that glorious bubble butt presented in the air just inches from Steve’s crotch. Steve is unwillingly stepping forward and raising his hands in direction of Tony’s hips, then stopping in panic and clenching his hands in fists using all his willpower to not do something totally stupid. When Tony leaves the room, Nat is raising eyebrow obviously amused and commenting: „You’re in so much trouble Steve. Please do something about it before you get blue balls!”  
„What?!” Clint is totally confused.  
And Steve runs to his room and barely manages to shut the door behind him. Then he jerks his pants down and takes his already rock hard cock into his hand. He is imagining how he would rip that suit off of Tony revealing that perfect ass and then rubbing himself against it. He is whimpering and whispering pleading matra of Tony Tony . It’s not taking really long before he is felling over the edge while picturing his come all over Tony’s ass and back. 

 

+++

The day after this incident Steve steps to the common kitchen to be surprised that everybody including Tony is already there eating their breakfast. That is unusual. Normally he is the first one for breakfast after morning run. But after his horny séance last night, he overslept little bit.  
„Ah here you’re Cap.” Clint is shouting from his place behind big table. „Look what I found today in grocery shop. They have big lollipops with Captain America on the cover and the candy is in your colors white red and blue.” And then he is laughing like a lunatic.  
„Very funny Clint, you’re like a small child,” Steve comments with small smile, when he suddenly notice in horror what Tony is doing.  
Tony has already one big lollipop deep down in his mouth humming around it happily. And now he is taking it out of his mouth licking his sweet glistering lips and then swirling his tongue around that goddammit lollipop. „Truth be told you taste gorgeous Cap.” Tony adds with little smirk and continues to shove the candy back to his mouth.  
Steve feels like somebody punched his breath out of his lungs and is getting redder then tomato. 

 

+++

Is December now and Steve has one big plan. He finally admitted to himself that he is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with Tony, that he is desperate and getting slowly insane from unrequired love. And then he makes other important hard decision, to tell Tony about his feelings. He knows that when Tony doesn’t feel the same way, he will embarrassed himself and what’s even worse it will destroy his fragile relationship with Tony forever and maybe he will be not able to work with him in one team together anymore. So much for contras.  
But on the other hand he is already sick of just long for love. He finally wants to be happy. Everybody deserves love and happiness, why not him. After losing Peggy he wants to be finally in normal relationship. And now he knows that his feelings for Tony are pure and true, maybe Tony is love of his life and he just survived his own death to meet his big love in the future. And he doesn’t want to lose the chance this time. So he eventually decides to risk everything and tell Tony the true.  
He was thinking about the right date or occasion and then he decided for Christmas. Maybe is nostalgic, naïve, childish, but actually is good opportunity for him. Because is weird to come with such a thing on a normal working day. And Christmas are for most of the people special or at least more exceptional then the rest of the year. So he will try his luck on Christmas.

+++

It’s 25. December and all Avengers are planning to spent the time together and giving gifts to each other. After unpacking of all presents in the morning, they just want to watch some movie, but Tony wants to leave and go to his lab to work again. Anyway is a miracle that he spent whole morning with them unpacking all those nonsenses and singing Christmas carols.  
Then Steve gathers all of his courage shaking nervously.  
„Tony…. wait please.”  
„Cap? ”  
„Tony, uh…I...I have…I have one more gift or let say surprise for you… At the balcony outside.”  
„Yeah?” Tony is totally confused.  
And then Steve is taking Tony by the hand and leading him to big window. Tony is so confused, that he allows Steve to held him and lead him wherever he wants.  
The balcony is all covered in snow but there are everywhere big white red and golden candles different sizes and shapes and lot of decoration, Christmas tree and mistletoe and even lot of flowers, white orchids and red roses, which are great contrast to all that snow. And when they step out, there is suddenly music starting to play All I want for Christmas is you.  
Tony is standing in absolute shock and awe with open mouth.  
Steve is saying nothing, he just turns Tony to embrace him and leaning closer and closer to him. Tony is just holding his breath letting Steve to manhandle him as he wishes and then when Steve leans closer just inches from his face, Tony is closing his eyes and opening his mouth in silent invitation.  
And then they are kissing. At first it is chaste, but quickly is getting more and more passionate and dirtier, like their lives depend on it and like there is nothing better in whole universe, than their sweet kiss.  
When they finally part apart just to catch a breath, the song is over. And Steve says:  
„Yes Tony, my love. All I want from Christmas is you and only you. I love you. I love you so much…”  
And Tony is saying nothing just leaning even closer and answering with his sweet passionate lips.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very welcome!


End file.
